Jötunn's Apprentice
by DarkLadySethra
Summary: She always knew she was superior. Knew she was powerful. When he shows up she finds a teacher and he finds a lieutenant. But when information arises about the death of her parents, will she be strong enough to not succumb to his dark path in search of revenge? Or has she already started down that path? And does she even care? He certainly does not. Loki/OFC. NOW ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place in the universe shown in Thor and the Avengers._

_If anyone deigns to read this thank you! This is the first fanfic I have ever written. I tried not to make this as a self-insert story. If it seems too much like I am the one in the story I'm sorry. I hope at least someone enjoys it. Well, onwards with the tale!_

_'thoughts"_  
_"speech"_

**Prologue**

It is dark and cold. The air is silent, though occasionally broken by barely inaudible clicks and whispers. I am small and don't know what is happening. Frankly I am terrified. I try to move but something won't let me. Suddenly I hear the heavy thud of footsteps approaching. I instinctively try to curl up. I know that the sound brings pain, but I don't know why. Suddenly a light glares into the dark place. A door is opened and the light blinds me. Something big and heavy is thrown in and thuds as it hits the ground. The door is slammed shut and the footsteps retreat. A small whimpering turns my attention to the figure thrown in. I hear some shuffling. A small light appears and illuminates a small hunched figure. It is a woman, huddled over a small child.  
"There-there. It is okay now. Laufey is gone. My son we are safe."

The infant stops whimpering. He opens his eyes and looks straight at me. His piercing blue eyes lock onto my own green ones. A spark jumps between us and I hold onto it for warmth. Later, when the pain becomes unbearable, when the cold seeps into my bones, I remember those eyes and hold onto that spark even longer. Suddenly that huddled figure disappears and is replaced with glowing red eyes and pain. It feels like every bone is shattered. My veins hold liquid metal. I scream and writhe and all I see is red eyes lit with mirth and pleasure. I twist some more, only aggravating it.

I then roll off my... bed? I gasp for air and look around. There is no cold, no red eyes, no chilling laughter. I am alone. No longer small, but grown. 17 years of age. My heart slows down as I realize I am not in danger.

This dream... I don't know where it comes from. During it I am sure it is real, but how could that be? Still, when times are hard I hold onto a spark. Whether it is the same or not, I have yet to know.

_Well, I hope some people liked it. As I said this is the first fanfic I have ever written. Actually the first story I have ever tried writing. The only other one I tried didn't even last to three pages. Thanks to anyone who read this and please review! If people are interested I will post more chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the next chapter! I don't own any of this if you recognize it. The only one I can possibly claim ownership to are the characters I created. This is unbetaed, so sorry for any mistakes. So, onwards!_

It was a Friday afternoon. I was walking home from high school. This was the last day of school before winter break. The sky was partially sunny, and the weather was mild enough for a sweater. As I was walking, I observed the other people passing. Everyone seemed absorbed in their own world. So weak and unobservant. A flash of emerald green and gold catches my eye.

A tall, lithe, dark-haired male. He seems familiar. His clothing consists of black pants and an emerald and gold jacket. His piercing, blue eyes... Loki, Loki of Asgard? But that was only a story. Fiction. Then I feel power. It emanates from his imposing figure. There is no doubt anymore in my mind. This being is powerful. I speed up, and catch up to him. He glances at me. His look full of contempt. "Is your name Loki?" I ask nervously.

He stops, then turns to me. His expression carefully blanked out. "Why do you ask?" His eyes peer into mine as if to read my soul.  
"I... don't know."  
"Then decide. Do I treat you as ally or foe?"

I want something, but what, I don't know. Many ideas run through my mind. Then I decide, to hell with it... "I wish to be your apprentice." 'Where did that come from?' I think.

He slowly draws his gaze over me, sizing me up. He thinks for a minute. "You show some promise. Walk with me." He turns and continues. I hurry to catch up to him. His stride is long, and I almost need to jog to stay beside Loki, hopefully my teacher.

"As of now, I have other... projects to work on. I shall visit you when I have time."

We keep walking in silence. When we are almost at the front door of the foster family I'm currently staying at, he suddenly turns to me. His head is cocked and his face shows puzzlement.  
"Why did you ask what you did? You do not seem like any villainous being?"

I pause, trying to put my feelings in words, and wanting to figure out why I said what I did.  
"I have always wished to cause mischief and chaos. I find humans are often weak and petty. I have always wanted to be superior. Frankly, I desire blood and death. Not just any, but caused by me.**"**

_Sorry this is so short. I have a bunch of stuff going on right now, but I promise the next chapter will be up if someone wants to read it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next chapter! I'm trying to have consistent updates every week. Any of this that is familiar is not mine * sniffle*. I do not benefit from any of this. Sorry for any mistakes ahead of time. Now,... Onwards!_

Ch. 2

_"I wish to be your apprentice."_  
_"Why?"_  
_"I desire blood and death... caused by me."_

For the rest of the week I am in a daze. 'Did I do the right thing?' I remind myself of his parting words if I can't concentrate: "Go, stay alert. Act normally, and I will visit you soon."

All the time at school everyone but my close circle avoid me. Cyriacus, my best friend, corners me one day before school.  
"What the fuck is going on Andrea Dorchadas? You are much more occupied than usual. Even your minions are getting unruly. Is it the... dream?" At this point he looks around to make sure no one has overheard us. School politics are quite complex, especially when Cyriacus and I mess it up for fun. _Especi_ally when we mess it up. One sign of weakness and the sharks start circling. Though with us they would still be wary. No one messes with the Alpha and her Beta.

"No its not that. Its just that something has come up. I don't really want to discuss it."  
"Come on Andrea. We've known each other since the orphanage. I helped you run away those five times. We've been through thick and thin. Can you at least tell me something?"  
"I would if I could. This is something I have to do by myself. I might tell you... after." His face takes on a thoughtful expression.  
"Are you planning something? ...Yes! You are! This must be much bigger than your usual schemes. Are you sure you don't need any help?"  
I sigh. "No you can't help. This may take several years depending on the next time I meet... him."  
"Wait. You have another person working on this?!" He looks a bit hurt.  
"Well, more like he's in charge and I only help."  
He looks a little alarmed. "What happened to the Alpha? You don't take orders at all."  
I smile a little sadly. "Alpha was gone as soon as she met someone much more powerful."  
A look of understanding dawns on Cyriacus' face. "If this person is that powerful, then go ahead. If you ever need my help, just ask. If he fucks you over, I'll set him straight. So if Alpha is gone, do I get your "pack" of minions?" he asks in a teasing voice.  
I laugh. "No. You most certainly do not. While here I am still the most powerful. Oh, there not minions, they are acquaintances and pseudo friends." He smirks  
"Come on, classes are about to start." We walk in the direction of our classrooms. At the fork in the hallway we pause, then split up.  
"Andrea" he calls "Do what you want, just don't change your name on me again." I chuckle at the memory. I had been able to legally change my name from Dorchadas which was Gaelic for Darkness to my middle name. I then chose a different first name, Andrea. I liked my name as my parents gave it to me, but it could not command respect and was a bit too noticeable.  
"I won't. But it was still funny the first time." I reply.  
"Haha, very funny for you. Not for me." I had not told him of the change so when he kept calling me Dorchadas people laughed. It was amusing, especially his face when he figured it out.

~~~~~~~~

It is dark. I am really tired. I'm almost asleep, then something shifts. It feels like electricity dances across my skin. Something swirls, and I am no longer alone. A tall, dark figure steps into the pale moonlight. My teacher has arrived. I quickly sit up, then kneel in front of him.

"Are you still willing?"  
"Affirmative." I reply. A small smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth.  
"Then let us go. The binding ritual must be done."  
"Binding?! What does that mean?" Suddenly I am not so sure.  
"It will help me teach you. You will be able to feel my magic, and I, yours." relief washes over me.  
"But,"  
I pause. Now comes the bombshell.  
"If need be I can block your access to your magic... naturally when you are ready the bond will break and I will not have control over you."  
It doesn't sound so bad.  
"I am ready."  
"Good, now come. I will take us both."

As I climb out of bed he tells me.  
"Put on something warm. Where we will be going there is snow."  
I put on my heavy jacket, sweatpants, and lace up my combat boots.  
"That is appropriate." he says. I take his proffered hand. The world swirls around us.

_Yay! Progress! Is Loki too kind? Do I make him colder? This is only a mortal and a pawn for him. Sure she may be powerful but he IS a god. Do they become friends later on? Please review! I also welcome any constructive criticism to help better this story._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to all those who read this story! Please leave a comment on any ideas you would like to see. I'll try to find a way to work them in. Any constructive criticism is welcome. As always I make no profit from this, and if anything looks familiar then it is not mine. Alot of it is a mixture from many different stories I have read or heard about. Onwards with this tale of woe!_

'thoughts'  
"speech"

Ch. 3

As the world resolves around us, I notice we are standing in a moonlit glen. There is a small layer of snow on the ground, as well as on the surrounding trees. Towering above the trees are skyscrapers .  
"Where are we? This is no longer Southern California."  
"New York City. On a full moon you will end your life as a human among mortals. You will bind yourself to me. On a new moon you will claim your legacy as my full apprentice."

Loki then draws a circle on the ground with his staff. He kneels on one side and gestures for me to kneel on the other.  
"This is a bond of mentorship and trust. I will show you my true self. Then we will trace your lineage and find yours."

After saying this, Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, reveals his heritage to me. The vivid blue spreads across his skin. His ridges are colored darker blue in contrast. His eyes shift to a smouldering red. A Jötunn prince in all his glory. His figure is awe inspiring. In my eyes he is the most beautiful being I have yet seen.

He then draws out a knife, made of ice. As he chants, he slits my wrist. Enough for several drops to fall onto the snow, staining it crimson red. When the chant finishes, silver writing swirls and forms, hovering in front of us. The letters spell a name. "This is your true name, Scathana-sioc." The writing then my parents, their parents, theirs,and so forth.  
"Stop!" Loki says. The writing stops. He peers closer. "This explains it. Your maternal line descends from Kane Muirgenson. His father Muirgen was the son of Scathfanai, a dökkálfar warrior. Your paternal line descends from Kieran, son of Tenebris. Tenebris was the last king of Jötunheimr from the Ancient Lineage. Thus you have strong magics gifted to you. Very strong and ancient magics. The problem is, they are locked away by your mortality. A mortal body cannot hold power very well. A "trigger" is needed. We shall look for it later."

He then waves away the writing and blood-stained snow. Then, taking out his dagger, he cuts his wrist. A bowl of ice forms in the circle. Loki then holding both of our cut wrists above it, lets some blood collect on the bottom. His blue blood, and my red blood mix.

He leans over and picks up the bowl, hands it to me motioning for me to drink. I take a sip. There is no taste, coppery or otherwise, only a feeling of great power. I then pass the bowl over to him. He shudders a bit as he drinks the blood, reveling in the power. After putting the bowl down, he takes my hand. Raising the other he incants:  
"By the Ancient Laws and Powers, by moon full, by blood, I invoke the Binding of Master and Apprentice."  
Power or magic, which I do not know, nor do I care, swirls around us. It all coalesces and settles at the base of my neck.

Loki releases my hand. "Let us see your mark. Where did the power settle?" I touch my hand to the base of my neck, right on the collarbone.  
"Take the jacket off." I do. He slowly traces his finger over my skin. "Fitting." he whispers.  
I quietly ask him "What is?"  
"Your mark is a phoenix. You are a true apprentice, the colors say so." Curious I ask again, "What are they?" Loki takes a moment, then replies "Silver, green, and black."  
"It is." I agree. "Won't others see it?"  
He chuckles "No, only you, myself, and other of this skill will see it. Later if you wish for others to see,they may."

~~~~~~~

In a quiet room an alarm sounds.  
"Sir, there is a magical signature emanating from Lower New York City.  
"Crosscheck with all known signatures."  
"Aye sir"  
"Sir! It is 97% similar to Loki Laufeyson."  
"What!? Agent, call the Avengers Initiative. Stark Tower immediately! See if Thor is accessible."  
"Aye sir... calling"  
"Fuck. He can never give us a break."

_Ha! Now the Avengers know something's up. Aren't I evil. Don't worry. They are going to be on edge for a while. That's not that bad! Or is it..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this chapter is so short. It just kept fighting me every time I tried so I just stayed with this one. Please review!_

Ch. 4

Loki comes every day, or rather I should say every night, and teaches me how to access my magic. It is frustrating. I can feel it, I am doing everything correctly but there is a wall.

"I don't get it! If I have power, why can't I use it?!" I finally snarl.

"Patience.I can feel it as well, but you have not triggered it. Tomorrow I will take you to my secret library. There we will research different triggers."

I sigh "Very well." I then make a small bow in his direction "Forgive my outburst, Master."

"No offence was taken. You are forgiven." He thinks for a minute "I have an idea. While we work on your trigger, you will study theories. It will give you a "head start" for when you can actually practise."

Loki comes out from behind a bookshelf carrying a stack of manuscripts.

"Welcome to my personal library. Hopefully we can find the answer you are seeking."

After two hours I hear a shout.

"What is it?"

"I believe I may have found part of what we are looking for." he calls back. " Come over here."

As I round the corner I see him bent over a book, engrossed in its worn pages. He then looks up at the sound of my footsteps. "Here" he points to a line on the page.

_"A mortal may be capable of holding power if they are descended from an Æsir, Jötunn, Valar, or other. For a mortal to be capable of wielding their power they must take in a bit of magic that will be relatively permanent, or, as rarely mentioned, undergo great trauma to their person. There are also rumors and myths of mortals who wielded power after lying with an immortal."_

I sit back, a bit stunned.

"So you either put magic in me, which is dangerous for me and draining for you, be severely traumatized, or have sex with a god."

"Well, to put it crudely, yes."

"Shit." He looks up at me with an unreadable expression.

"You seem... reluctant."

"Well I'm not that keen on being traumatized. I've had boyfriends, but I've never gone beyond some make-out sessions. What's left is the "insert magic'" but that is really risky. Your magic is not the same as mine. My body would either change it to match or reject it, in effect killing me. And anyway, it would take alot of your power to "kick-start" mine. Which is kinda pointless."He smirks a bit, then shakes his head, chuckling. "Mortals." I glare at him.

"It is your choice. Think on it."

_To those who may start thinking that they are being too familiar with each other, remember they have known each other for a while now. He visits her every night and they do talk a bit. They are going to get a lot closer as I plan on having Loki find out about her dream._

_Notes:_

* In Jötunn's Apprentice, svartálfar and dökkálfar are different races of elves. Neither of them should be considered dwarves.

* The Apprentice, Scathana Sioc, is the first child come of a union between the lines of Tenebris and Scathfanai.


	6. Chapter 6

_Happy Easter! Here is the next chapter. Please review! I want to know what people think. If you have any ideas or requests I would love to hear them! Onwards..._

Ch. 5

For the rest of the week Loki leaves me alone. I start acting more distracted than normal. 'Do I go through with it? I really want to learn. I would not be his apprentice if I had no power.'

Unfortunately the foster family I was staying with at the time 'Not for long' noticed my unusual behavior. One night the two adults cornered me in the living room.

"We've noticed you are a bit, jumpy and tense lately." the woman begins "Is everything alright? No one pressuring you to do anything?"

In my mind I smirk. 'As if anyone could manipulate me. Alpha. Who do these people think I am?' Outwardly I keep a straight face. "No. Nothing is wrong."

The two glance at each other. "Are you sure. You can trust us you know." The male speaks up "I know it could be embarrassing, but with you being a girl and in high school..." He trails off, unsure as how to continue. I snort.

"No, nothing is happening. And yes I am a girl and in high school, but I Am Not Weak." I snarl at them. Their faces show shock and unease. The female then gives a knowing smile.

"Well, alright. But when you decide to tell someone, tell an adult." I give them a scathing look and turn around. I quickly march to the house phone.

"Cyriacus, can you meet me. I really need to hunt."

"Sure, Andrea. Better out than inside."

As I walk out the door I hear the male and female whispering. I pause and listen closely.

"Are you sure she is a victim and not a member or instigator?"

The male replies, "Well now that I think about it, she seemed a bit violent and threatening. She could be in a gang." At this I smirk. 'Boy, how right you are.' Then he continues "But it could also be that she is on the defensive. You never know how someone when cornered will react." I quietly snarl.

The female then starts "I've heard of a group called the "Pack". They seem to have the run of the school."

The male interjects, "I've heard of them as well. Their leader is someone called Alpha. The closest anyone ever got to Alpha is some guy named Beta."

"Could she be in it?"

"I don't think so. She's a girl. Gangs don't have girl members."

As I leave I let the door slam. Immediately they stop whispering. I smirk in amusement at their conspiracies and continue on my walk.

Cyriacus is waiting at the corner looking bored. I saunter up to him as he turns to face me.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." I punch him on the arm.

"If you were living with those people you wouldn't look any better." He and I both laugh.

"So..." he turns to me, "What do you want to do?" I think for a bit.

"I'm not completely sure. How about whatever we feel like?" His eyes light up in expectation.

"Oh man! You wanna grab someone else, or just the two of us?" I raise an eyebrow. He chuckles.

"OK. Just us two."

I stumble into my room at 3am. I somehow had managed to sneak past the two adults, and now collapsed on my bed. Just as I am about to doze off, I feel my Master's presence.

"Man! Must you show up now? I'm dead tired."

He chuckles. "Well, we will not do anything tonight. I just wished to reassure myself you are well. I had noticed you went out to revell, but was unsure as to your health."

I turn over. "As you can see, I'm fine. Now go away. Wanna sleep." His magic swirls and he disappears, leaving me to sleep.

The next night I kneel down in the middle of the room. In front of me the air swirls, a precursor to my masters arrival. Then Loki, my teacher, and my master, steps out.

"Have you made your decision, Apprentice?" He is wearing his armor.

"Yes, my Master. I have made my choice. I will lie with an immortal you deem worthy."

He smirks "Any immortal?"

I pause to choose my words carefully. "Within reason. I will wish for them to be pleasant to look at, humanoid,and not too cruel."

"Wise choice. Your requirements are sufficient. Are you willing this night?" His blue eyes are gleaming with mischief and eagerness. His hand stretches out toward me.

"Have you found someone?" I ask warily. The only response I get is an unnerving, shit-eating grin on his face.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Silvertongue?" No answer is forthcoming. Only his hand is still outstretched. I decide to follow. 'Oh well, here goes nothing.' I grab his outstretched hand and he helps me up, not letting go. Loki then pulls me into his embrace. His grip is strong. Without thinking I cuddle closer and inhale his scent. Pine forest, leather, and something more. Most definitely Loki. As soon as I realize this my face flushes red and I pull away. Or try to, as his grip does not relent its hold on me.

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to... ugh."

"My dearest Apprentice. Maybe you already have found someone to lie with?"

_Well, there we go. I'm sorry if this is very typical in stories and you were expecting it. I'm still __practicing the art of stories.I'll try making this more interesting, but I don't often have time on the computer to access my work and edit it. Again please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So because it is a holiday I decided to post an extra chapter. But as I am not that comfortable with the rules on this site, I edited this. I had originally written a lemon scene, but I'm not sure on the rules. So, here goes..._

Ch.6

He pulls me into the portal. We arrive in a glade in the middle of a forest. The moon is new, and only the stars provide light. Loki pulls me close, wraps his arms around my waist as he rests his head head on mine. We stand like this for a while. I look up at him.

"Master,"

"Shh..." he interrupts "Not Master tonight. Loki."

"Fine... Loki, shouldn't we get this done so I can fully be your Apprentice?"

"We can go slowly if you want. Why do you ask?"

A little uncomfortable I whisper "I'm no use to you like this."

He freezes. "No. Never say that. Though by tradition you would only be an apprentice of physical combat and mischief, you are mine. My Apprentice. My Scathana Sioc." His hand starts running through my hair. His lips start tracing their way down to mine. There he pauses, then growls out "You are mine." and dives in.

His lips press against mine demanding. My arms circle around his neck, angling my head upwards. His tongue asks for entrance. I willingly open my mouth, inviting him in. We pull apart for air. Loki then sits down and pulls me down on top of him. His lips immediately re-attach to mine. My hands then reach up and tangle into his hair. I'm pressed back onto the ground. He stretches out on top of me and resumes tangling our tongues, at the same time, his hands start roaming all over. He draws back and I open my eyes and look at him. His eyes show a question. I nod, and he helps me out of my clothes as I help him with his. He sits back as his gaze wanders over me hungrily. I too, take this time to really look at him. Strong but not bulky, lithe , pale but not in an unhealthy shade. He leans down and kisses me, then continues down.

"Are you physically a virgin?"  
"No, not physically."

We both move, lost in pleasure. Later we both lie spent. I cuddle up to him.  
"That was good." I say.  
"Yes it was." he agrees.

We both drift off to sleep, entwined together in the glade.

_I'm sorry it is so short, but I wanted to get it out today. I don't think this scene was needed, but I wanted to try. I feel really embarrassed for putting it up. My first version I went into some detail, but as I've said I'm unsure as to the rules, so I decided to play it safe. I welcome any constructive criticism. PLEASE REVIEW! *runs and hides*_


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter. Please review! I wish to know what your reactions are.

Ch.7

I wake up still in his arms. Loki is already awake, tracing lines on my arm.  
"Good morning."  
I quickly sit up. "Morning?! I need to get back so no one suspects I was gone." He chuckles and pulls me into his lap.  
"No need to fret. It is early. You have no schooling today, and I have made a clone of you. It is currently sleeping in your stead." I relax. A bit relieved. 'Who knew having a God of Mischief as Master would be so useful?'  
"So, what do we do know?" I teasingly ask him. My hand starts tracing the plane of his chest. I lean up and peck him on the lips. He chuckles at my antics. Then with a smirk he replies  
"Now, Master and Apprentice will be unleashed upon the mortal world."

He gets up and I tumble off his lap. Loki then reaches over and tosses my a set of clothes. It consisted of tight black leather pants, a green tank top, and a leather coat similar in style to his. The coat had some silver metal plating as light armor.

"Dress. We will test you to see how well you can combine theory with practice."

I sit on the ground with a pout on my face. Last night was pleasurable and I want to do it again. He then turns to me with a serious look.

"Last night was only once. You are now capable of wielding your power. We have gone from Loki and Scathana to Master and Apprentice. Come, get ready and let us go. The world is light, now let us bring dark." I grin. Loki may be lost , but not forever. Now I will prove my superiority and my worth to my Master and the rest of the pathetic mortal world. Then when we break our mentorship bond, I will find Loki. We will have our night again.

When we reappear, it is in a cave in a mountain range. The ground outside is covered in snow. A light wind blows into the cave. Loki turns to me.

"A name implies your element or affinity. Yours, Scathana Sioc, literally translated means Shadows' Frost. Also your mortal given name, Dorchadas, means Darkness. I suspect your affinity will be either ice, shadow, or darkness/chaos. With your bloodlines it may be all three." He then walks around the perimeter of the cave chanting a protection. Then repeats the process but chanting against detection.

"Why do you think we will be detected?" I ask.

"On one of my encounters with some... people, I received information that makes me believe we were detected at our bonding.

_Well now it begins in earnest. I won't go into much detail for the training, so the pace will pick up a bit. I feel embarrassed that my chapters are so short. When I read these other stories, they are so long, in depth, and much more well written._


	9. Chapter 9

_This is going to focus mostly on the Avengers and SHIELD. This chapter is important as we learn some important information. Andrea doesn't yet know, but she will find out later on. Onwards! By the way, sorry it is so short. I'm working on doing longer chapters._

Ch.8

The training is hard and tiring. He has me run through and practise every theory and exercise I ever came across. He corrects my technique, making sure I do not use too much power. After running through everything, we pause to take a breath. A smirk stretches across his lips. I feel a returning smirk on mine.

"So" I start "it is beginning. What are your orders Master"

He laughs. "Yes. It is beginning. For now we will start small, and let our enemies be lured into a false security. If you find mortals that would be useful, recruit them." A thoughtful expression comes over his face. "Do not flaunt your power, but remember you are My Apprentice. You hold great power. Carry yourself accordingly."

We stay for three more days. I keep practicing, improving my stamina and skill.

Fury walks into a conference room. At the table a group of people sit. HE walks to the head of the table and glances at the assembled crew.

"We have received intelligence that leads us to believe that Loki has escaped and may have found a powerful ally. One of the suspects is missing, we believe they may be with him."

The six people glance at each other with nervous expressions. Stark then looks at Fury.

"Who do you suspect? Is this in any way connected to the reading you got two months ago?"  
"It is unknown if the two are connected. Our main suspect is subject DSJ."  
"Who?!"  
Fury sighs. "She is the offspring of two Eliminates."  
Natasha stiffens and looks up quickly. "Sir. Is this the Dark Elf case?"  
"Affirmative Agent." Turning to the rest of the group he says "Fola and Sanguine were enemies of SHIELD. We believed that they were aliens, or of alien heritage. Now that we are receiving information on other worlds from Asgard, we believe they may be of Elven heritage. At that time they needed to be Eliminated, so we sent a special task force under Black Widow. Afterward we found out that that they had married and sired a child. That child was put into foster care. We kept loose track of subject DSJ after that."

Fury's little speech seemed to inspire different feelings in each of the Avengers. Steve's showed disapproval, Natasha's was blank, Clint's expression was thoughtful. likewise Tony's was shock, Banner's was uncomfortable and Thor's was understanding for the sacrifices made by warriors.

"Wait, doesn't Fola mean blood in Gaelic, and Sanguine mean blood in Latin." asks Tony, a little puzzled. Everyone looks startled at the non sequitur. Fury turns his one eye on him.  
"Yes. It does mean blood. And all the more suspicious was that every time they disappeared our sensors would read an energy surge, not unlike the Bifrost."  
Steve then voices his question. "What did they do to SHIELD? You did have a good reason to Eliminate them? Right?"

Without pause Fury replies. "That information is classified."

Tony laughs "And just how much higher can you get than a member of the Avengers?" Fury turns back to him.  
"The Council."

This phrase gives everyone pause. Clint looks at Fury.  
"So you didn't ask why? You just followed orders?" Fury looks uncomfortable but quickly masks it.  
"This is not an interrogation, Agent Barton. Don't treat it as such." He sits back "Dismissed."

_Well now we know someone's suspicious. I wonder about the different reactions. *maniacal laughter* Next chapter Andrea mentions recruiting Cyriacus. How many want him to be recruited? Or should he refuse and try to turn her away from her path? Please review!_

_I've written a small story about Scathfanai. So go check it out! I'm also working on a story about Tenebris. Both are one-shots._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here you go, the next chappie! This is the last one I have completely ready, so the next updates will be farther apart. I will also be flying by the seat of my pants as to the story line. Also testing is coming up and I'm going to be swamped with homework. Any story ideas are welcome, as well as constructive criticism. As always, I love to hear what you guys think (if anyone is reading this) so please REVIEW!_

Ch.9

After four days Loki has to leave. Some "project" of his is approaching a critical stage, and he needs to be there to oversee. I calm my magic down and draw it back inside me, so as not to draw too much attention. As he parts he tells me.  
"Now that you are ready, our reign will start. Be ready for my call at any moment. Do not draw too much attention, but show you are strong. Beta to Loki Laufeyson. Apprentice."

I smirk at this. He has given me free reign. Not completely, but the walls are far enough away for me to have fun. The mortals will know to fear me.

I appear on the front step of the mortals house. Nothing has changed. I step up to the door and knock. From inside I hear a muffled "Just a moment." I compose my face into a stern mask. As I glance down I notice I am still wearing my apprentices regalia. Tunic, pant, cloak, and boot. Quickly I morph it into my standard mortal clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt. I keep the boots. Now I am ready to startle the shit out of this family. The door opens and I quickly arrange my face back into its mask.

That night Loki visits me.  
"I need to expel energy. Come, sparr." Quickly we travel to our training cave.

I step up. He quickly shoots several spheres of ice at me. I melt them with white fire and immediately retaliate with wind daggers. A shield forms on his arm and the daggers disintegrate upon contact. I quickly form a shield of black fire to deflect his incoming attack.

We continue dancing around each other. Flinging spells, element attacks, weapons, and to add variety, hand-to-hand. After about three hours we stop. Both of us stretch, and regain our breath.

"You fight quite well." he remarks. I give a feral grin.

"How did the mortals react?" is inquired of me. I laugh remembering their shocked expressions. I relay the whole experience to him.

_The door opened. The female looks at me and freezes. "You" she whispered. "Me." I grin at her. Her face paled and for a second I thought she was about to faint. From the back of the house I heard the male ask. "Who's at the door, dear?" The female recovered a bit and replied. "Dear. Andrea is back." A pregnant pause filled the house. We then heard him running in our direction. As soon as he saw me standing at the door, he skidded to a stop._

_The rest of the day is filled with inquiries as to what happened, where I was, and my health. My responses are curt. I do not give anything away. The police had show up. They had been informed of my disappearance and now wanted to talk to me. They were unable to receive much of an answer. The social worker assigned to me just shook her head. My antics were not uncommon for her. As the day wore on, everyone grew more annoyed and tired with my refusal to give any information. After a bit they just gave up and left._

"So tomorrow I am headed back to the mortal school."  
He looks at me. "What will you do there?"  
I shrug. "Not entirely sure. I will learn, as any knowledge is valuable. I may try to recruit some humans. I have one in mind. You, of course, will need to verify."  
His face shows intrigue. "And who do you have in mind?"  
I pause to find a good way to broach the subject. "I do not know what your plans are, so I do not know if you will find him useful. Still, he is... we grew up together. He is my confidant, and I his. We share a bond of friendship. I would rather he stand by my side than not. But your word is final."  
He looks thoughtful. "I will consider this proposal. And yes, you are correct. My plans are not known. You will help me plan them."  
I'm shocked. "You don't know your own plans?! Why did you keep making allusions then!" I stop ranting when he looks sufficiently rebuked.  
"I know what I want. I have the basic outline of how I will go about achieving it. The details still need to be decided. Later when we have time, we will plan every step and prepare countermeasures."  
I nod my head, agreeing to his terms.

_Yay! Another chapter. Andrea is willing to give Cyriacus up for Loki?! Whats this? I thought he was her best friend, almost like a brother?! *maniacal laughter* More problems! As always I welcome any constructive criticism. The following updates will be further apart as I have been swamped with work, and I haven't had time to plan the other chapters. Please let me know as to whether you want Cyriacus to join their side or something else. Maybe he gets recruited by SHIELD before Andrea gets to him? PLEASE REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11

This is not a new chapter. I am having writers block and can't continue it right now. Partly due to the new story I'm working on, school finals coming up, and Doctor Who. I will be gone for most of the summer so don't expect any updates. If anyone has any ideas please message me! This story is on hiatus right now. I want to finish it but right now I have more important stuff going on. So I'm sorry if you were expecting an update, but life is happening right now so...

Thanks for the reviews I did get!

- Sethra out.


End file.
